


Sin perder esa sonrisa

by Mia



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Reto de la Semana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yokozawa siempre ha admirado la capacidad de Kirishima para sonreír hasta en los momentos más dolorosos y él simplemente no puede ser así.<br/>Reto de la semana del 8 al 14 de julio de 2013 - Escribir inspirados por Nakimushi de Miku Sawai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin perder esa sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic muy emocional.

Siempre estabas sonriendo, esa socarrona sonrisa tuya que me sacaba de quicio o esa sonrisa cálida que le dedicabas a Hiyo y que en ocasiones me dedicabas a mi. También había una sonrisa que con el tiempo descubrí era solo para mí y que probablemente fue lo que nos delató frente a tu hija.

Hasta en los momentos de dolor sonreiste, el matrimonio de tu hija, que tuviera que marcharse lejos con su esposo, el saber a tus nietos tan lejos. Siempre soportaste esos momentos con una sonrisa.

Incluso sonreiste cuando el doctor dijo que tenías los días contados. No había más que hacer, ni tratamientos, ni operaciones, nada. La enfermedad iría consumiéndote día con día, llevándose tus fuerzas, apagando tu vida.

Y fui yo el que lloró y tuvo que ser consolado por ti. Aún con una sonrisa, fuiste tú quien dijo que todo estaba bien, que tu vida había sido muy buena y que si eras capaz de estar hasta el último día a mi lado todo sería perfecto.

Y todo mientras seguías sonriendo.

El dolor pronto sobrepasó a los medicamentos, estabas más delgado y tus ojeras eran profundas, tu rostro que aún en la vejez lucía joven pareció avanzar el tiempo pausado en pocos meses. Pero tu sonrisa no se borró.

Lucías tan tranquilo en la noche. Cenaste con apetito, como no habías tenido en semanas. Insististe en hacer algo bochornoso, acurrucarnos en la cama mientras veíamos una película. Ni siquiera había una buena película, pero insististe tanto que no pude negarme.

Sabía que algo estaba mal, presentía lo que venía.

-Te amo, Takafumi -susurraste antes de suspirar fuertemente. Pero tu pecho no volvió a subir, no hubo una respiración más y el brazo que mantenías a mi espalda cayó pesadamente en la cama.

Maldita sea, hasta entonces tenías una sonrisa en tu rostro.

_Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, perdí la cosa más preciada para mí_   
_Tú fuiste el que con ternura me enseño lo que era_   
_Realmente lo creo, sin lugar a dudas_

Tú sonreías, y yo no podía más que llorar. Traté de ser fuerte, pero no podía sino llorar.

-Te amo, Zen.


End file.
